


What I deserve

by eating_lemons



Series: Venting [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, POV First Person, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_lemons/pseuds/eating_lemons
Summary: Minako Arisato wasn't at school the next day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I vent through Minako. 'kay  
Heed the tags

Minako rushed into her room. She thought about the box behind her wardrobe, she could just do what she normally did, the pain blocked the voices. It always had and always would, The scares were a pain to hide, but it worked.  
That caused a moment of apprehension in her, quickly filled with the sweet whispers of the voices Minato died because of me, so did mom and dad. Everyone in S.E.E.S had been severely injured multiple times because of my incompetence as a leader, I could feel their stares on me and- She didn't need to think anymore, she frantically reached for the box behind the wardrobe and grabbed it, tearing it open. She grabbed the knife and pulled up her sleeve, spurred on the voices in her head, reminding her how much she just hurts others and she deserves this. She just tore into the flesh of her arm, not caring how deep she went. It was amazing, watching the red fluid cover her. She relished in the pain, she deserved this after all. As much as she loved this, it was quite a dirty way to do this. Oh how much she would have loved to just take a gun to her head, she was used to it thanks to the evoker . She looked down, her arm was mangled and unpleasant to look at. It didn't bother her though, her vision was blurring anyway, probably from blood loss. It was fine though, She deserved this


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a mess, a complete mess

_God, she was bored._

What was she supposed to do? She didn't want to leave her room, and Mitsuru had told her to focus on recovering rather than studying.

It would have been so much easier for everyone if she hadn't opened that door, then Minako could have just died like intended. But no, here she was her left arm completely unusable, her knife confiscated and being forced to see a therapist, her friend was paying for, and not saying a word to them.

And the lecture's, Life is important this, and you shouldn't throw it away that. She could have stopped with the knives. Didn't have to bar her from the damn medicine cupboard too.

And after all that, there was still her friends. You would think that they would have got the message the first time, Minako failed and is alive. Didn't need the routine of 'I was so worried about you' or 'Why didn't you talk to us'. She wishes they could have stopped lying and admit they wanted her to die.

She laughed to herself, "yep, they definitely want me dead"


End file.
